


Run Ethan! 参谋争夺战！

by ChrisBlue



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Betting Pool, Humor, M/M, battle for Will, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: IMF的新部长并不打算让他的首席参谋重回危险的外勤工作，Ethan会拼尽全力让Will留在他的小队里，而Will只是想做好自己的工作。至于围观群众？嗯，他们只是在远处不动声色地密切关注着事情的发展，毕竟他们的钱都押在这上面了呢。





	Run Ethan! 参谋争夺战！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Run Ethan!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488499) by [wonker8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonker8/pseuds/wonker8). 



> ao3备份！如果喜欢这篇文也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！

  一切都始于一个小赌局。

  Jane打赌Brandt不会离开他的首席参谋职位（我是说，得了吧！他不是底下的一个小职员而已，他可是高层官员啊！他会因为只是Ethan想让他回到外勤就放弃安全的文书工作？）Benji打赌Ethan会有办法让Brandt留在小队里（你们是认真的吗？难道你们所有人都突然瞎了眼，看不见每当这两人目光接触时的eye-sex吗？）然后不知怎么的，从这里开始，所有的事情就都开始跑偏了。

 

 

  “William Brandt是个可靠的特工，他完全具备出外勤的能力！”Ethan对着新上任的IMF部长说道。他的嗓音一直保持着正常交流的声调，但在其中却包含着某种压迫的意味，这表示着这位特工有可能会在接下来的几秒钟之内失去他现在努力维持着的冷静态度。“他在任务中能做到泰然自若，张弛有度。很明显在外勤任务中更能体现他的能力。”

  “或许吧，”局长嘲讽道，挤出一丝冷笑，“但Brandt特工再一次证明了他身为首席参谋，在办公桌之间的价值。他是一位谋士，而不是战士，我们需要他的能力来重建IMF恢复旧时的光辉。”

  其他的特工都兴味盎然地围观着这两人之间的对峙。他们当然会对此十分感兴趣了，毕竟他们都这场争论的结果上下了注。现在，对两种结局的下注人数还是均等的；不过有一小部分人坚持，Brandt在接下来的几个早晨会被想要统治世界的人绑架；还有更小的一部分人说，Brandt会从IMF辞职，并自此销声匿迹。

  “你还有其他优秀的特工可以帮助你轻松地重建IMF，”Ethan继续说道，看起来完全没有被部长的话语影响到，但却已经怒火中烧。

  “同样你也有很多优秀的外勤特工可供选择，”部长反驳道，“除此之外，要不是因为你，今天早上他也不会差点就被绑架了吧？”

  好吧所有人都听过这个故事。事情是这样的，William Brandt打算出门喝杯咖啡休息一下，恰好一个俄罗斯组织想趁此机会绑架我们的首席参谋。对于Brandt来说幸运的是（对于那些人来说就不是什么幸运的事儿了），Ethan的小队为了保证参谋的安全所以也在那儿。整个过程中，Jane负责了狠狠地踢敌人们的屁股部分（当然啦，徒手夺枪可是她的专长啊），Benji负责了技术部分（他们们以为自己可以通过耳机的指示全身而退，但Benji不费吹灰之力就废了它们），Ethan负责的部分则是炫酷的特工身手（你在期待些什么？他可是传奇特工Ethan Hunt！）。

  据说，所有的这一切都开始于Brandt转身面对咖啡师的那一分钟，而在两分钟之内，当Brandt端着咖啡转过身来时，所有的一切又都回归平静。他环视咖啡厅四周，注意到地上躺着的不明人物，而他的队友们都一脸无辜地看着他。

  “…我错过了什么吗？”据说他这样问道，以一种无比可爱的“我很疑惑”的方式皱起了眉头。

  又据说，由于Ethan听到这个故事过后的扑克脸表情，所以这事儿完全就是瞎扯。事实是，咖啡店绑架事件根本就是谣言，因为William Brandt并没有几乎被俄罗斯人带走，因此Ethan，Jane，Benji也根本不需要出手制止。所以，不，这当然是假的了！

  “我不知道你是从哪里听来这个故事的，”Ethan平静地说道，“不过恐怕你大错特错了。所谓的绑架事件完全就是胡编乱造的，不过只是小组队员们一起出去喝杯咖啡而已。不过，如果这就是你最好的情报获取渠道的话，我想我能明白你为什么这么需要Brandt了。你有听说过情报确认这个词吗？”

  局长以目光可见的方式变得紧绑起来，“好好关心你自己吧，Hunt。我可以把你调到其他远离这里的地方去。”

  “没有我，若是IMF遭到攻击，你该怎么办？如果幽灵协定再次被启动你该怎么办？这一次你就没有一个Ethan Hunt和他的小分队来拯救世界了。如果你想要我继续做拯救世界的工作，那我就要Brandt待在我的身边。并且，即使用再多的咖啡店礼品卡和任何形式的贿赂也都不能把他留在办公室里。”

  “是吗，让他带在电脑旁边工作并不是任何形式的贿赂。说真的，Hunt特工，你应该小心点儿了，你现在正变得十分草率。”

  “如果Will在我身边，我就没什么好担心的。”

  “Brandt会留在这儿。”

  两人都相互怒目而视，明显并没能达成共识。在接下来几周的时间里，与此相同的针锋相对几乎成了IMF部门的日常。除了一些小小的变化。有时候，局长会指责Ethan勾引参谋，其他时候，Ethan会指责局长敲诈勒索。而大多数时候，局长提起的不再是那起咖啡厅绑架事件，却是不同的，新版的，通常包含了一头雾水的参谋和迅速清扫了想要绑架参谋的坏蛋们的Ethan小队的故事/流言。

 

 

  不知不觉，一个月过去了。

  “Will，有些事情我想让你知道，”Ethan说着把Brandt拉到一旁，“你已经通过了外勤考试了，并且你也登记加入了我的队伍，但你却总是还呆在IMF的办公室里。你承不承认这一点？”

  “Ethan，你知道我100%是站在你这边的，”参谋说道，露出恳求的眼神，“我只是…很难离开。”

  小队长忍不住伸手抱住了年轻一点儿的男人，因为去他的，William Brandt有这个世界上最惹人心疼的狗狗眼，而Ethan对虐待动物深恶痛绝。“没事儿，”他轻声说道，把呼吸埋入Brandt金色的短发里，“我知道的，想要改变确实很困难，有时重回外勤确实是有些令人害怕。但我们会保护你的，整个队伍都是你的后盾，William，而我绝对不会让你离开我的视线。”

  参谋轻声地笑了出来，“不是因为这个！我相信你们会照看好我，你们每一个人都会努力确保我的安全。”

  “那到底是为什么？”Ethan努力让自己不要紧张。事情可能会有任何意想不到的走向。第一，Will可能会因为参谋事务繁忙而放弃外勤工作；第二，他可能会因为Ethan和IMF部长为了争夺他的拉锯战而感到气愤；第三，也很有可能是因为Will发现了那个以他的决定和事件结果开设的赌局。

  Brandt静止住了，“其实原因是…”

  “是什么？”不，他的心脏才不会激烈地跳动得都快要蹦出胸腔，别傻了，他可是能轻松欺骗别人相信自己随口胡诌的谎话的传奇特工！你说担心？他才不会担心呢！

  …好吧，或许他是有那么一点担心。

  Will叹了口气，“有一个神烦无比的家伙想要取代我首席参谋的位置。但他不仅仅能力不够，如果他任职的话，整个IMF都会在几秒之内毁灭在他的手上！几秒之内啊，Ethan！他总是给文件分错类，还给特工们错误的密码！你知道那最后会带来什么吗？终结！那会是美国的末日，也会是文明的泯灭，甚至是世界的尽头！有时我甚至会想要把他丢进涡轮机里去，然后我就能听见他因为涡轮机一次又一次打中他，而发出痛苦的喊叫声。”

  Ethan松了口气，虽然他之前都没有意识到自己竟然屏住了呼吸。“噢，”他轻声回答道，“所以这就是你一直待在办公室不走的原因？好吧，我还以为是因为你发现了我和局长之间的纠纷呢！或者是因为你发现了那个赌局！”

  “….赌局？纠纷？”

  世界上最厉害的特工一下子僵住了。他刚刚真的一不小心说漏嘴了？？他发出了神经兮兮的笑声，松开了抱着Will的手，准备逃跑，“啊哈哈，那什么…”

  “Ethan…”

  Ethan Hunt拯救了世界不知道多少次，还在没有任何技术支持的情况下从生死线上活着回来。他知道许多种能置人于死地的方式，勾搭人的最佳技巧，还能流利地使用七门外语。他是一名接受过培训的IMF特工，世界一流的特工。

  但他接受过的任何训练都不能拯救他于Brandt的注视之下。所以Ethan做出了任何有理智的人类在此种情况下都会做出的选择。

  他选择了跑路。

  “Ethan！你给我回来！Ethan！！”

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_b5683c5


End file.
